


Lilith Is Dead, Accept It.

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: (...)knowing that they showed you sympathy and attention like they never did before, simply because you were [MAJOR SPOILERS] made you angry. So angry, that you thought you could compete Satan with your anger. (...)-It's "I am actually really annoyed that Belphegor becomes the nice guy once we learn that [MAJOR SPOILERS]" and "this is really self insert but its still second pov anyway" hours again.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also I think I'm going to turn this into a Simeon×Fem!Mc hurt comfort.  
> Another Simeon fic.  
> And another belphegor cold shoulder fic.  
> Yes  
> I know i am unoriginal, but I want to takea break from writing the Munafiq story lol, the last chapter was 9000+ words long.   
> And i just had to let my frustrations out  
> Also this my account so who tf cares lmao

You knew how strong a sibling's love for the other one could be. Even though they insulted each other and were at each other's necks most of the time, they would always ask the other one if they wanted food a few hours later. And would protect each other in a matter of emergency. The house would feel empty and quiet without one.   
You knew how much the brothers suffered after the loss of their sister. They had to mourn it while transforming into a demon, and dealing with their tasks at the same time. With their new wings, or their tails, and horns, they went through a violent identity crisis. You knew that.

But knowing that they showed you sympathy and attention like they never did before, simply because you were their sister's descendant, made you angry. So angry, that you thought you could compete Satan with your anger. 

You wanted your first, genuine hug with Lucifer to be filled with love and be special in general. You didn't want him to hug you like that and call you Lilith. You wanted your arguement on "I get to sit next to her!" between the brothers and Mammon to be comedic as usual. But you didn't want that arguement to happem between Mammon and your murderer, Belphegor.

You wanted love, affection, basic decency from them.  
But not because you were Lilith's distant descendant.

If it weren't for that, you would still be dead in Mammon's arms right now, instead of dissappearing. Belphie would still try and kill the other "you". He would still try and destroy the human world. He would do those horrible things, simply because his stupid sister was dumb enough to act on impulse and do something that she KNEW had horrible consequences of. She was stupid for doing that, and everyone else paid for her mistakes. The blame got passed onto the human, not the angel. That man didn't even know she was an angel. 

You sigh as you clench your fist. You were shaking as Belphegor sat besides you like that. The last straw hit when he put his arm around you and smiled at you. You felt rage and fear building up inside you in an instant, so you took your cup full of hot, steaming tea and slammed it on his face, screaming at him to leave you alone. As Belphegor's face twisted in pain at the burn, the entire room fell silent. Beelzebub tried to help his brother, while Lucifer seemed... startled.

Your legs were shaking and your heart was beating rapidly. You'd NEVER snapped at someone this badly before. Sure, you spanked your friends or siblings once in a while, but you never acted on blind rage. Even during fistfights, a part of you would stay unfazed and logical. It would remind you that if you punched that random girl in the face or stomach, you would get into trouble even more. So you would act on that logical part of your brain until the situation got settled.

Even during an anxiety attack or whatever (you never got diagnosed, you thought there was nothing wrong with you and you were just exaggerating everything), that part of your brain would still be logical enough to tell you to stop acting like a stage player and calm down. It was as if there was some unknown script in your brain and you were the actor, acting to the script without much emotion and effort. Part of your brain would still be concious to remind you that you were just... a faker. An attention seeker. It would still be open during your darkest times, and urge you go get up from your bed and get shit done, instead of moping around all day.

But this time?  
That part was turned off for the first time. Quiet. And you couldn't activate it once again. You couldn't think logically, all you could feel was embarassment, anger, and fear. Everyone was looking at you in a stunned position, wondering where in the fuck did that reaction came from. Even Barbatos, WHO LITERALLY JUST USED HIS ABILITY TO CONTROL THE FUCKING TIME, seemed surprised. Maybe he didn't look this far in the timeline. Who knew?

You glared at Belphegor, stuttering as you spoke. 

"Don't... d-don't fucking touch me... You murderer! You absolute lunatic!" You couldn't prevent the shakiness in your voice, as the palm of your hand and a small area on your knee burned from the tea. Your vision was blurry from the tears you kept in for so long. You felt angry, like a bunch of daggers pierced right through your heart in a second once all the brothers hugged you, calling Lilith's name. You felt uncomfortable, and tried to push them away. But they didn't backtracked, they saw their sister in you. You knew that.  
And instantly, you felt angry at Diavolo for even causing this with his stupid mission.

"Diavolo!" You scream his name, making him frown slightly. "How could you make me sit down here and have tea with my MURDERER!? How could you all act like I am a god damn saint, or Lilith while I'm CLEARLY not!? How!? Why!?" You screamed at his face and looked down in your hands. "I am not Lilith! I. AM. NOT! Why are you still calling me with that stupid slag's name!? How can you ignore that YOUR BROTHER was talking about destroying the entire race of humanity, simply because YOUR sister decided to love and save a man!? That man didn't even had the slightest idea what was going on, yet you still blame the mankind! What level of stupidity is that!?" You turned at Belphegor once again, tears falling free this time. "I saved your ass, simply because I believed everyone deserved freedom to an extent. Simply because I knew what imprisonment felt like for years! This was the only place I felt free from the pressure of my family's expectations of me, the only place where I could forget about them! Yet you ruined everything!"

"I-I..." Belphegor stuttered, looking up in horror. 

"You're just realizing what an asshole you are...? Human... Human lives are more important than you think. I dont deserve to be treated like this, no one fucking does... We are weak! But at least we can live while knowing that! At least we have something no demon has! We find balance between order and chaos, freedom and security! We make the best out of our lives, evil or virtious, because we know we will die! Unlike you, who are immortal, we care about the little time we have!" You then turn to Lucifer, aiming your frustrations at him.

"I fucking loved you." You say, and get a small gasp from nearly everyone in the room. Even Lucifer seemed like his mask of composure shattered in a matter of seconds. His face reddened, but not from anger or the happy feelings he felt at the confession. It was purely from embrassment, and humiliation. "I trusted you, we all did! You were the eldest, and I respected you for that. But you want to know something? I have pride too!" You say and clutch your chest with one hand. "You think you are hot shit... Well guess what, I am too! I am prideful enough to be expected to be treated as a decent person, but I guess even that is too much for your insecure, pathetic, demonic self!"

"My lord... Should I stop her?" Barnatos whispered to Diavolo, who seemed awfully intrested at the breakdown of a human. He'd admit, he felt guilty after his behaviour is pointed out straight to his face in a manner like this. It didn't happen everyday, since he was the prince and everyone was afraid of losing their heads. But he was unable of feeling remorse, he forgot how to do that long ago. A part of him also felt like they deserved this kind of lecture once in a while. "...Let her be, Duke Barbatos. She felt frustrated for so long." Barbatos simply nodded, a little surprised his lord used his title, and decided to watch the scene unfold.

None of the brothers felt courageous enough to say anything, strangely. You were just a puny little human, someone who requiered protection most of the time. Someone who was weak... But, were you? Really? If you were a weak human, could you stand up agganist the seven rulers of hell like this? It was that moment that everyone understood, that a person who would go from 0-100 really quickly didn't exactly went... well, quickly. They stored everything inside for so long, and no one noticed that they were stuck at 99 for so long.

Lucifer's face twisted at the insults that were thrown at his way. But he kept quiet. Now wasn't the right time to listen to his screaming pride, he had to understand that he was just more authoritarian and good looking than an avarage person. He had to understand that. He HAD to. If he wanted to form a strong relationship with his family, he needed to hide his pride like Satan did. But this was such an annoying thing, that it made Lucifer want to snap. It was his nature, his instinct from being a demon... Yet, he took all the insults in with no complaint.

Quite the rare sight indeed.

"I am a human. I can't fly, nor I can use proper magic. But not all everything is about power, you insolent slugs! Not everything is about me being the inferior species! If you cannot treat a basic person like me with respect, WITH DECENCY AND COMMON SENSE, then what is the point of bringing the realms together!? If the only way I would get love and appreciation from you is through my relation to Lilith, then what is the point of this exchange program bullshit? You would just kill the next human after me during one of your blackouts or some stupid shit like that, since apparently you all are entitled to give in to your internal desires, but I am not... With this attidute, you will never get respect and acknowledge from humans. Only fear and disgust."

"...Does that mean you are disgusted with us?" Mammon gathered up his courage and asked you.

"I am just tired, annoyed, and done with each one of your attidutes. You are not angsty teenagers, yet you act like it... Talk to me when you learn the value of a short life span like mine, and know that I am not a toy to be meddled with. Until then, fuck you all." You sneer and point at everyone, leaving the room. "I am staying at Purgatory Hall." You said before you closed the door behind you, still fuming. 

But more than anything, you felt tired.


	2. Chapter 2

No one tried to stop you from leaving that night, they were either afraid of your wrath, or just didn't want to situatuon to escalate further. Regardless, the demons were all sitting down in the common area with sad or blank expressions on their faces. Each of them felt something different. Anger, disgust, disappointment and regret, mostly aimed at themselves. "...Mutual respect." Diavolo began speaking. "We forgot all about it."

"Diavolo, this isn't your fault." Lucifer attempted to say, but Barbatos silenced him, signalling that Diavolo wasn't in a mood to argue with him. Lucifer backed down and looked at his own lap. He really felt pathetic at the moment.

"Even I didn't think that a human could make us all feel this powerless... All of you, including me and Barbatos, will make up to her once we feel ready to face her again. Let's take this as a time to reflect on our actions. Maybe she could teach us a few things... For now, don't contact her."

"This is so stupid..." Satan sighs and crosses his arms. "We did nothing wrong. Why did she slam that cup in his face all of a sudden?"

"Don't make me strangle you, Satan." Levi said and gathered everyone's attention. 

"Excuse me?" Satan frowned.

"I may be a good for nothing otaku, and I know I don't like admiting my mistakes and all that... But even I know that NORMIE didn't deserve the treatment we gave her. Come on. Lucifer, say something." Leviathan looked at Lucifer with an unusual expectation in his eyes. Lucifer, however, said nothing. What was he supposed to say? Agree with Levi? Snap at Satan? Shut everyone up? 

The attention turned to the twins when Belphegor hissed as he took the pieces of porcelain out of his face with a pair of tweezers. With Beel's help by his side, though his twin felt the same pain with him as well, judging by the expression on his face. His forehead and cheek was bleeding. "Belphie... Come on, let's wash your face." Beelzebub tried to pick Belphegor up, but Belphegor yanked his arm away. "Shut up for a second..." 

There was a huge elephant in the room. Everyone knew who's fault this was. But no one wanted to admit it. 

"...Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, and Belphegor." Lucifer averted his eyes as he spoke. "I hope you do know that you've brought this situation upon us."

"Lucifer..." Asmodeus said, shocked that his eldest brother dared to accuse his boss. The others were shocked as well, the awkward tension in the room was too much. "Don't go around blamin' people now, Luci." Mammon leaned back on the sofa. "This is everyone's responsibility. It ain't just their fault."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Then fucking beg." Mammon snarled "None of this would've happened if we treated her with decency, or whatever. Also, if you didn't imprisoned Belphie simply for speakin' his mind."

"What are you trying to imply, Mammon?" Diavolo leaned in, getting a more threatening posture. "Are you suggesting that if I let Belphegor ruin my project, none of this would've happened?"

"If Belphegor ruined your project, we would've never met {MC}. So no, I ain't sayin' that. What I'm sayin' is, you shouldn't be treatin' your own people like this simply for going agganist you. Humans are fightin' agganist that right now, in the human world." 

No one, especially Satan, could believe their ears at that moment. Mammon? Speaking agganist Diavolo? On something very political? When did he even get that smart? "What are you even talking about? Stop this nonsense this instant." Lucifer said, in a desperate attempt to save his brother's neck. He was honestly scared of all the possible outcomes, seeing the uncomfortable look on Barbatos' face.

"Mammon is talking about the Lese Majeste law." Satan informed. "People have been protesting that law for a while now, any insult or critism agganist the royal family is considered as a crime, even if it's a righteous and helpful thing. People pay heavy consequences for it, a man got 60 years of jail time in court because of this law."

"Humans only live up to a century though..." Beelzebub said with a scone in his hands. "Most usually die in their 50's or 80's."

"Are you telling me Devildom law is similar?" Diavolo said in thought. Sure, he was a tad-bit offended at Mammon's implication, but it was the truth. It wasn't a habit of his to deny, since it wouldn't do any good. Keeping secrets doesn't count as a lie though. "It's the same." Satan sighed. "...The test of democracy is freedom of critism."

"Devildom is ruled monarchy though. And I won't change that." Diavolo sighed. "This was one of the things I was worried about the exchange program... Humans are obsessed with democracy. And {MC} comes from a country that is effected by it in one way or another. No wonder why she feels cold agganist us."

"Forgive me for this, but she is partly right." Barbatos finally spoke, getting wide eyed looks from Lucifer and Diavolo.

"Care to explain?"

"I'd rather not, my lord... All I can say is, maybe a few centuries later, lots of things will change in Devildom."

\---

You were still groaning and cursing to yourself as you made your way to Purgatory Hall with your backpack. You were angry at many things while you walked absent mindedly. First one being the fact that your voblucary was SHIT. Pure, horse shit. Your arguements consisted of %40 valid points with normal way of speech and %60 cursing. 

The second one was; the brothers were definetly talking behind your back right now and Belphegor was pissed. The third one was that you felt a weird presence behind your back. You didn't know what it was, but it wasn't the type of survival instinct that clicked in when you felt someone is following you. More like someone sneaking up behind you to prank you. Well, it was still the same anyway.

But you still felt a bit paranoid because 1) You were in a land of DEMONS, 2) Purgatory Hall was pretty far from the house of Lamentation despite of being close to RAD, and 3) You were dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts and a thin shirt. A sad society we've got right here.

Whatever, it was probably Lilith's soul. That bitch... You laugh from your anger while the demons' faces were twirling inside your mind. You were annoyed at Barbatos for his sketchiness, you FUCKING DESPISED Diavolo for still smiling at you after all that, knowing that his darling exchange program was safe now, and where do you even start from thr brothers... You almost walked pass the Purgatory Hall when as you were buried under your thoughts. Honestly, if you could, you would've layed an egg from your anger right now, or shit on Belphie's bed.

You take a deep breath and get yourself together before ringing the doorbell. The streetlight that stood tall next to the entrance was bright and white, but it didn't really lit up any places. It sort of made everything hard to see, and it contributed to the disgusting light pollution all around Devildom. Though it would be nice to stand under it with your partner or something, hand in hand... A few minutes after, the door opened by a small blond kid. 

"Hi." You awkwardly wave your hand.

"{MC}? Why are you here?" Luke asks, confused. He was in his pajamas when he opened the door, a blue, short sleeved shirt with a cat design on it (ironically) and some shorts that looked very comfy on this hot Devildom night. His hair was also messy and he was wearing pair of red framed glasses for some reason.

"I'll tell you later. Are Solomon and Simeon inside?"

"Yeah, they are eating watermelon on the table at the backyard... Come in." Luke stepped aside to let you come in and closed the door after you. You followed him in the huge house.

"What's with the glasses?"

Luke flushed and averted his eyes. "Stupid Simeon... He said I looked way too much into my phone when I told him I had trouble seeing the board. So we went to a doctor and he told me I needed glasses. But I hatr wearing it, so I take it off when Simeon isn't in the same class as me."

"And he forces you to put it back on when you're home?" You say as you two walk to the kitchen, where the door to the backyard was.

"Yeah... I look horrible with these on. Worse than a demon!" Luke crosses his arms with anger. Though when wasn't he angry or flushed?

"I mean... I used to wear glasses too. And I looked ten times uglier than I already am. Glasses look really cute on you." You decided to lift The Child's spirits up a little. Luke stops and looka up at you in surprise. 

"B-B... But you are not ugly!" Luke manages to say, with a very embarassed tone. He was redder than a tomato when you complimented him, which, not going to lie, was kind of cute on him. 

"You aren't going to thank me for the compliment, doggy?" You tease him and pinch his cheek one last time and ignore his protests, you know he didn't mind it when it was you who called him that. Because you gave him extra head pats when you said it. You open the door and let the cool air brush your cheeks as you stepped outside. 

Both men turned to look over your way and they were surprised to actually see you there, as Simeon welcomed you and fixed his hair and posture when he saw you. Everyone was dressed acordingly to summer, which is ironic since it was the autumn in the human world at the moment. But Devildom was always hot, so it was expected.

Both Simeon and Solomon were wearing very thin and loose clothing, while Solomon had a black tanktop and a pair of basketball shorts on and was currently fanning his melting face with a small fan with batteries he found in his closet. The two were sitting down on a wooden table with a big tray of small watermelon cubes, and three forks. 

"Who in all three realms eats a watermelon like that?" You find yourself asking before your brain to mouth filter can fully activate itself. Simeon laughs gently and invites you to sit with them. He pulled an extra fork out of nowhere, somehow and gave it to you. Luke sat down to your left and continued eating his own share.

"It's better than getting my mouth all sticky and uncomfortable." Solomon shrugs. "Luke came up with the idea."

"It should be a crime to cut it like this, but I will make an exception for Luke." You smile and shrug, then take the fork from Simeon. It was gold plated, you wondered if it was actuallt real or not. But it felt cold and heavy in your hand. For some reason, you had this strange ability to stay angry for 30 minutes maximum. 

After that, you would get distracted very easily and forget all about it until the situation sparked again. It may be a defense mechanism from all the bullshit and depression you had to deal with back in the Human Realm on a daily basis, that you would just ignore the problem and move on.

Solomon sighed and put the fan on a higher level. It was so hot, that it was too much, even for him. Simeon seemed to be suffering as well, but at least he was doing it quietly. Your eyes shift to his arm muscles and the veins on his neck. You never knew Solomon was this ripped, his robe and uniform hid it very well. You also saw the amount of pact marks he had on. He was quite the eye candy there. 

Simeon, on the other hand, was completely something else. He had a tanktop on as well, your attention automatically went to his arm muscles, and his collarbones. Simeon wasn't that ripped like Solomon and Beelzebub, he was much more delicate in terms of beauty. His figure was slender, but his chest and abdomen was nice to look at. Especially with his "uniform". 

His tank-top was much thinner than Solomon's, it was almost sheer. He had a pair of short shorts on, which exposed a good amount of his legs and thighs. You instantly thanked the gods for not being a man, if that was the case, your surprise sunrise would've made a guest appearance just by looking at those legs. Yes, you weren't ashamed of thristing after an angel.

You dirty, dirty bitch.

"So... what brings you here?" Simeon asks and puts one cube of watermelon in his mouth, chewing it quietly. He looked oddly cute while doing that.

"Well... got into an arguement with the brothers and Diavolo, slammed a tea cup on Belphie's face, screamed at Lucifer and told him he wasn't hot shit, called Diavolo's exchange program a bullshit at his face, and now... We are here." You lean forward in your chair and got some watermelon with your fork. As you bit into the sweet, cold and juicy goodness, you close your eyes to not see the shocked expressions of your friends. "Can I stay in here for a while? I have no other place to stay."

"...Hold up. Belphie?" As expected from Simeon, he quickly catched onto everything. "He was here?"

"He was imprisoned on the attic like the racoon he is." You make a sour expression. "It's a long story, do you really want to know everything?"

"Spare us the details please." Solomon said and leaned back on his desk, frowning a little. "I am curious as to what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

"So... Here is the thing." You began and put down the fork. You already felt the heaviness of the topic weighing down upon your shoulders, and it wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world. The thought of your dead body wasn't going away from your mind, all bloodied up and bended in very disgusting and awkward positions from your joints. Your neck was broken, blood was oozing out from your mouth. You had big slashes and stab marks on your chest and stomach, your ribs and organs were visible, in plain sight. 

The slashed and teared up skin showed your tendons and muscles, and your bowels were apeeking out from your stomach, dropping into the ground in a bloody mess. If one looked close enough, they could see the weak and slow spasms of your hear muscles, trying to keep you alive desperately. But your brain knew it was the end. Your neck had clear hand prints of Belphegor, and your cheeks were wet with your tears. 

The fat on your arms and breasts were also showing, adding yellow and white into this red jumble on your body. Your hair was disheveled, and your skin was white as a sheet. Belphegor had cut your wrists for good mesure before dragging you down with him, your bones and joints were slightly visible as blood gushed from the clean cut on your bigger veins. 

Your left leg looked like it was about to fall off, barely holding onto you with a few veins and strings of muscle. Your broken knee was on plain sight as well, your kneecap was seperated from it, tumbling on the floor along with you as Belphegor threw you down from the stairs with a smug look over his face. Your lungs and diaphragm was raising and sinking with each raspy breath you took. Belphegor's stabs had piereced through your one lung, stomach, and intestines. The smell of the stomach acid had intoxicated the room, making everyone feel nauseous.

Despite all this, Mammon had cradled you in his arms. His eyes were fixtated on your face, trying to whisper soothing things to you as he cried. You didn't feel angry at Mammon. He acted like an asshole sometimes, of course, but he never harmed you physically. He tried to protect you. You knew he loved you, but you never held the same feelings for him. He was your dearest friend... The one that actually cared about you. Tears were pouring down from his eyes as he held you.

That was your state.  
That was what Belphegor had done to you, in exchange for what "the humans did to his sister". You were shocked that you didn't realize how manipulative he was from the start. He lied to you about being a human, that red flag should've kept you from helping him. But you stupidly did everything he said. Because you pitied him, felt for him. His imprisonment.

Noises ran through tour head, told you to get the fuck out of there before anyone saw you. But all you could was... just awkwardly stand there, stunned at his actions. His hatred. His audacity. Your horrified cry had given you away as you stumbled back in fear, your tears were running free now. You felt pure terror that moment, and had no idea how to comfort yourself. Once everyone had seen you, the body in Mammon's arms dissappeared...

Stuff we all know happened afterwards... You were magically spared by Belphegor and gained everyone's love, when they learned you were a distant relative of Lilith. Probably her cousin's cousin or something. Belphegor all of a sudden became attached to you, but that cynical expression never left you. Along with these feelings, you also explained Diavolo's mission. How much of a fake warmth he raidated as he locked eyes with you. His fake smirk had craved itself to your soul to haunt you forever. 

The welcoming aura he had towards you was no longer present. You were just a pawn to his dream, someone he snatched from the human world easily, like luring in a seagull with a french fry. Except that french fry was nonexistent, and you weren't even aware that the person that held the french fry even existed. You frown and hold your knees, sinking your nails on them. God, you hated him...

You seemed lost... scared. A sheep among the demons. But you never wanted to be like that. You wanted to be angry, you wanted to wreck shit even more, but all you could do was to cry while hiding your face between your palms, in Simeon's arms as Solomon picked Luke up on his shoulder and teleported to his room using some voodoo magic shit. Those images weren't something a young person like you should've seen in their life.

You had no idea when exactly Simeon started to hold you, but it was comfortable. It was... Nice.

\---

Simeon was a man that liked helping people in need by nature. In his eyes, most humans were lost lambs that needed understanding and care. They were weak and seemed so small compared to him, that he couldn't help but reach out a hand in some shape or form when he saw a lost sheep in need. But you? You weren't like those people at all. Simeon didn't want to help you because it was instinct, no. It was far more than that. 

His urge to protect you was not the same with the dozens of other humans he was ordered to communicate with. You reflected light around you, giving life and happiness to others. Your soul wasn't the purest, yes, but he knew that it had a genuine kindness and light to it. It looked like a scratched jewelry to him. Not many people prefered to wear it, but it was still obvious that it was very expensive and beautiful. Those scratches just showed how much hardships you faced in your shortlife, which made you even stronger. Even know, crying in his arms, he looked at you as if you were the strongest person in the world.

It was hard to find a soul like yours.

Along with his extreme urge to care and protect you, he felt something else in his heart. It was... a fluttering, warm, weird sensation. Mainly on his chest and stomach. He feared that he catched feelings for you. A human and an angel would never be together in freedom, unless their love was noticed and blessed by Michael. He knew this, but he was still scared. Afraid that the high seraphs might huht you down when you least expected it. 

That's why he always put a polite distance between two. He wanted to be remembered as "Oh, Simeon? He's my friend, I don't know much about him." by you when she talked about you with the brothers. He wanted to prevent himself from making too many memories with you, or he would get attached and never want to let you go. 

Angels weren't supposed to be temped, he wasn't supposed to give into his carnal desires. But, he was sure that he would remember this night forever. He knew that once he went back to Celestial Realm with you, this moment was going to be stuck with him forever until you joined him in the Celestial Realm. He knew that. He prayed to his lord from down here, with very little chance of being heard by him. But he still did. Every night, he would claps his hands by his bed and kneel, mumbling every single prayer that came into his mind at that moment.

For his lord to take his love away. Make it dissappear. No matter how much time had passed, his love for you only grew stronger. His eyes would tear up at the thought and he would bury his face on the soft sheets of his bed between his arms, on his knees. His soft sobs wouldn't be heard, instead, it would mix into the sounds of the AC he had in his room, or just fly straight out of the window, mixing with whatever unholy sound was going amongst Devildom at that moment.

He was scared of his love. His chest would tighten at the mention of your name, or the sight of your face. His throat would get dry, and he wouldn't be able to find the right words he wanted to say. It would be hard for him to breathe, he would trip on air, or choke on his own spit whenever you said something unexpected, like you always did. His whole body would feel hot and cold at the same time, his brain wouldn't match his emotions. He was confused.

If this was love, why did it scared him this much? Why did it feel so wrong and forbidden? Why did it have to be you, of all people? Why? These thoughts would just make him sob even harder on his bed. Was his lord just testing his faith? He didn't have to be this cruel towards him? Were you making him suffer on purpose? Did he commited some deadly sin and you were his punishment? If so, why did it felt so damn good when you stood by his side, giving him your warmest smiles? 

He was completely fine until he met you. He didn't worry about things like this, and only focused on his tasks. However, you changed everything. You improved him as a person, but kicked him down to the lowest while you did so. Were all human women like this? Were they this cruel? The love he felt towards you was the purest of it's kind, yet it was also the heaviest one when it came to responsibilities and pain. 

The moments he spent without you felt so heavy and slow, yet time passed like a fast, raging stream when he was with you. When all he wanted was to enjoy a nice afternoon with you, surrounded by the sounds of wind and cicadas, with a ring on his one hand and a matching one on your other.

If he wanted to let you go this much, why did he found himself imagining all the possible dating scenarios he could have with you? Why did he imagined you in a nice and comfy, gray spring dress with a red cardigan with your hair down, and himself in a nice pair of jeans, a white shirt and a matching cardigan, eating at a nice, causal restaurant? 

Why did he imagined how you would react if you gave him flowers? You would probably flush a little and pass it off as if it's nothing impressive and important, but still accept it anyway with a grin on your face. That was just the type of person you were, always modest and never wanted to admit that you enjoyed something. When in reality, you adored every single kind gesture at you.

His face flushed when he thought of it, and another the wave of explosive emotions inside his chest. He gripped you even tighter and put his chin on your head as you sobbed onto his chest. You slowly calmed down when you realized he was using his angelic light on you, the thing that gave peace to the soul in terror and pain to the source of it. You smile in relief and calm down in his arms. Your grip on him becomes a bit loose, it was a grip of affection and gratitude.

It was only then that you realized he had taken his angelic form, wrapped around you tightly. Even if the weather was hot, they didn't feel suffocating or warm. They felt cool to the touch, loving even. You ran your hands though the the closest one to his spine and he jolted a bit, but quickly gave in to your touch. He let out a small, barely audible gasp when his breath hitched. It was a pretty intimate action when an angel let another being, or even his own species, touch their own feathers. 

And he let you do exactly that. He let you ran your fingers through them, ruffle them up a bit and then smooth them out again. He felt you scratching them like a cat with your sharp fingernails, he loud out a low groan, and a purr. He plants a small kiss on your head and twitches his wings as a response, signing you to continue.

But then he remembered that he was the one that was supposed to comfort you, not him. So he ruffles his wings like a shaking dog, and then lets you go. Your cheeks were a little shiny with your tears, wipes them away with his thumbs. The withdraws his wings after that, much to your slight disappointment. You wanted to touch them more, this was the most intimate you've ever came with him.

"My dear." He starts speaking after that, still cupping your face with his bare hands. Theh felt soft and warm. Your breath hitches at the name he called you by. "What Belphegor did was unacceptable, as he clearly doesn't knows how important and full a life span can be. How different each human is. He didn't care that you had loved ones, friends, family, even pets. Or a random dog you feed outside everyday. Or dreams... He killed you, just like that. Because he resents your kind for what happened to his own loved one as well."

You attempt to say something, but he interrupts you.

"I am not saying what he did can be justified with your past. However... Do you really want to go down to his level and hate him more? Or would you like to make him thank you for forgiving him?" He says with a gentle glint in his eyes, sending shivers down your spine. He wanted to lure you into being the more humble side, he wanted to help you feel better.

Your faces were very close to each other, your cheeks were flushed with a beautiful red colour and you could feel the tips of his hair tickling your cheeks. You take a shaky breath, unable to avert your eyes from his somehow sadistic blue ones. It felt strange, he was supposed to be an angel. Yet he made you feel very unholy things. You were surprised that he even suggested something like this. A single tear drops from your left eye, he brushes it away once again. 

Even if you were mesmerized by his beauty and aura, the logical part of your brain was open once again. You knew he had a point. Instead of resenting the brothers for what they did to you, it would be better to make them feel the same pain as you and then forgive them after, this would give him a scar they would never forget. They would be thankful for your forgiving nature, and they would never want to make you suffer like that again. 

The idea of Belphegor face, stained with tears and a small drool while he cried all by himself for your forgiveness made something in your pants tingle. Same for Lucifer. [But what would the the satisfying thing in the world? Having the crown prince of Devildom begging forgiveness from you. But that was WAY TOO good to be true.]

Yeah... You could work with that. Of course, Simeon just gave you an idea without implying any of these. These were just your fucked up thoughts. You quickly brushed these evil thoughts away, not wanting to stain his good intentions. You give him a kiss on the lips and close your eyes, not wanting to wait any longer. It was the softest kiss you've ever had with someone else before. 

No tongue was involved, you just touched lips agganist his and occasionally nimbled in his lower lip, smiling at his hesitation and embarrassment. Simeon's eyes widen at the gesture and it takes him a while to gain his composure back. His face reddens to a whole another level and he hides his face from you by burying it inside your hair, hugging you tightly. 

He was so happy.  
Happier than you could ever be.  
You knew you had a long way in front of you to recovery, but you were still satisfied. 

You felt safe in his arms.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this isn't as detailed as I wanted it to be, I can write a chapter with more Simeon if anyone wants ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
